The Return of Morningstar
by Pen-SoulLove
Summary: Temperance Luella Evangeline Morningstar, what a name for a little girl. Born to a small pureblood family she lived happily until her family died at the hands of her own Uncle, he wanted the money that her father had but instead of going to him it went to the sweet little girl. Sense then she has been on the run.


Running, feet pounding on the damp ground as the cold air fluttered through her long black hair like cold fingers. Looking to her right she saw a flash of white hair as he started to catch up to her, laughing the girl ran faster, zig zagging through the forest. Flying into the clearing she could see the Castle up ahead and she pushed herself forward, only to feel a hand grip the back of her shirt. "No!" A squeal left her lips as she toppled to the ground, The boy landing with her while several others followed close behind jumping on top of the pair. "I still win!" She cried out once she had managed to wiggle out of the pile of limbs, The four boys all gave her a dubious look but the self righteous look on the young girls face kept them from arguing it. "Scorpius, you cheated! And Albus and James are too slow for the race to be fun. Fred didn't even try!" She pouted while smoothing down her hair which had tangled from the running and being tackled. Looking over her friends, the young girl couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt because she was dseving them all, Scor with his already long blond hair was laughing with his fathers archenemies kids and they with him was her best friend and even he didn't know the truth about her. Sighing she stood up and fluffed her clothes, it was the first day of Christmas vacation and the boys had asked their families to stay a day later as to see her off. Looking around the empty field she couldn't help but get depressed.

The five of them had been close sense they had all met, well James, Fred, and Albus had been close before but when She and Scorpius joind their tight nit group they had become inseparable. "Stop being so sad Evie! Its just a couple weeks! We will see you when we get back, anyways your always welcome to come visit!" Fred laughed slinging his skinny twelve year old arm over her shoulders. Forcing a smile on her face, Evie nodded and hugged him as the small group marched up the hill and away from the forest which had become their hangout whenever they could escape to it. When they made it to the entrance and she saw the carriage that could only be for her sitting outside the large main doors her shoulders slumped. The cold was seeping into her bones, but not because of the outside temperature but because part of her knew that the news she would get upon entering the carriage wasnt going to be good.

Hugging each of the boys tight she walked over to the black carriage. "Miss. Morningstar" A gravelly voice welcomed as she crawled into the black velvet seats. Looking over at the wrinkled old man sitting next to her, her eyes asking the question she couldn't voice. "Im sorry little one, but he has found you." Tears rolled down her face because that sentence all by its self destroyed any chance of her returning to Hogwarts, to her home. "We thought you would be safe here, off his radar but somehow he has found out. I know its important for you to learn about your gifts and I cant teach you for it illegal for me to practice magic but your safety is far more important then any of that. We will find someone who can teach you. I promise Miss." The man said, his rough voice kind as he made a promise that they both knew might end up broken but Evie's little heart didn't hurt quite as much with the knowledge that her Keeper would indeed do all he could to get her a teacher.

"Why does he chase me?" she asked, her young voice filled with the pain that she felt. Sighing the old man looked out the carriages window as it moved as if by magic; looking down at her she had her answer without him having to say a word. He wanted the power her name had, along with the small fortune that was left to her after her parents' untimely death. "Where are we going this time?" She asked, her moss green eyes wide with pain and wonder.

Looking around the old man let a small touch his wrinkled face, "To my home, America."


End file.
